Crew's Eleven
by 1433
Summary: Marcus Crew is good friends with Danny Ocean. Crew has just been fired by Reginald Vaughn, the new hot shot in the Vegas Casino scene. Now Crew wants revenge, and Ocean has just the connections to make it happen.
1. The First of the Worst

Crew's Eleven

"You're fired" said Reginald Vaughn (owner of the Vaughn Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas) in his cold hearted British accent as he looked at his now former Assistant Manager Marcus Crew right in the eye. Marcus seemed visibly upset and angry but held in his true feelings. He extended his hand towards Vaughn; Vaughn quickly shook it and went on about his business as Vaughn left the premises. Little did Reginald Vaughn know, he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Marcus walked out to the parking lot, got to his car, and then made a call. After several rings the other lined picked up.

Hello? Asked the voice on the other line.

Danny, its Marcus.

Hey Marcus how ya doin'? asked Danny Ocean.

Just got fired

You're shittin' me?

Nope, the bastard just did it now.

Why, on what grounds?

He's trying to say business has been down since he put me in my position, blah blah blah, all the same political bullshit. Business has been up ten fold, he obviously just found someone cheaper.

What a tool, sorry to hear that Crew, but why call me first?

Was wondering if you were gonna be busy the next few weeks, think I have a job for you and your squad. (Hinting that he wanted revenge on Reginald, and wanted to take down the Vaughn Hotel & Casino)

Geez MC, as much as I would love to help you out, and as much as I would love to take down Reginald Vaughn, I just don't think I can make it happen right now… Tess and I are about to go out to the Bahamas, and we're trying to lay low until everything with paying Benedict back blows over. I'm sorry Marcus.

(Disappointed) Nahh, it's cool Danny, I completely understand.

(Quickly thinking) But wait a minute? There is no reason why you can't do this yourself.

Are you kidding? shot back Marcus. I've been out of the game since '01.

That doesn't mean that you weren't one of the best I've ever seen. And not to be a downer, but it doesn't seem like you got much else going on at the moment now, am I right?

(Thinking) Yea, your right, but still, I need a team, and I don't have connections like you do.

Leave that to me MC, I'll give Rusty a call, he can make things happen. Expect a call back from me or him tonight.

Alright Danny, thanks.

Anything for a friend Marcus you know that. Take care of yourself alright?

Yupp, thanks again, bye.

Marcus hung up the phone and slowly got into his car thinking about everything. He put his keys into the ignition and as he began to leave he saw the most beautiful girl entering the hotel. She didn't see him, but Marcus, definitely saw her.


	2. The Team

Later that night, Marcus' cell rang and it was indeed Rusty.

Hey Rusty man, how's it going?

Doin' alright MC, sorry to hear about the bad news man. Reginald was always a scum bag, even before the Vaughn hit it big last year.

Screw him man, I just wanna get him back now brother.

So you're definitely down to do this? Cause if you are, I made some calls and got you a team.

You know what Russ (pauses for a moment to think) I wasn't sure earlier when I talked to Danny, but then I realized at this point I really have nothing to lose, and I really want to get back at this S.O.B, so yea I'm in.

Alright man, welcome back.

Thanks… now about this team, will I know of most of them?

A few of them I think. responded Rusty.

Alright, gimme the goods.

Ok first off I made a call to Scott Bradford, you remember Scotty right?

Of course I do, we were tight man.

Excellent, I told him everything that went down and he immediately was in. He's been doing small jobs in the East for the last two years, this is his first big offer in a while, he'll be great for this.

Perfect man, who else.

Alright next I called Jameson Prince from Atlantic City. You know him?

I know of him, the man of many alias's right?

That's him. He is the definition of a high roller, and for all the hype on him, most of it is true.

I trust your judgment man, bring him on.

Ok good, onto reckon I called Joe Frank, asked him if we could borrow a few of his boys.

(Starts to laugh) Oh man, the Franks? They're crazy.

Well lucky for you, you got the looniest of the bunch, the cousins Larry and Gary.

(Chuckles) Well they are some of the best, and at least they'll keep things interesting.

For sure, next up we got Gilbert Miner. Any computer code, laser scheme, or anything else you need that has to do with anything even similar to that, he is your man. He's only been in the game for a little over 16 months, but boy is he good.

Well I've been out for 6 years, so 16 months sounds like more then enough time to me.

(Laughs) This is true. You're obviously gonna need funding for this, and we lucked out on this one. Will Ashford was more then willing to comply.

You're shitting me Russ?

Nope, apparently he also has gripes with Reg.

Really, how so?

Seems that where the Vaughn is now, was suppose to be where Will was gonna put down one of his new complexes, but Reg beat him to it. He hasn't gotten over it, and is thrilled to be apart of this. Said he doesn't care how much he has to dish out, he wants this to get done.

Wow, no complaints on that one.

Didn't think you would. (Laughs)

What about explosives?

Got it covered MC, called Guy Henderson, was in immediately.

He was trained by Basher right?

You got it.

Sounds like the man for the job then.

Speaking of trainees and colleagues, I called Yen and although he can't help you out, his cousin Jin wants in. Yen assures me he is just as talented and cool under pressure.

Nice.

Yea and he can speak English.

Double whammy! said Marcus jokingly.

(Laughs) Yea thought that was a nice touch… In so far as getting you some experience I called Rev Jackson. He just got out last year, I called him up, said he had the itch for one more job, told him you would be heading it, and he was on board right away.

Wow, Rev said that?

Yepp, I told you man you made a lot of good impressions during your time in.

Guess I never realized it before.

Well, glad I can help you see the light.

Thanks Russ… So that makes 10 right? Including me?

Yea, but I got one more for you, 11 is are lucky number.

(Laughs) Alright who?

This kid Jack Carter from Oakland. He's only been in the game 6 months but boy is he talented. I see a lot of bright things for him; this seemed like the perfect first big job for him.

6 months Russ? asked Marcus sounding concerned.

I'm telling you MC, the kid is good. Trust me.

Well, you've never steered me wrong before, alright man, bring him on.

Alright great.

Hey Russ, thanks for everything man, I cannot thank you enough for everything. Don't mention it MC, your like a brother to me. Just do me one favor?

Anything…

Take the bastard down will ya?

Will do Russ, will do.

That's what I like to hear. And you know if you need anything, me and Danny are just a call away.

I know, thanks.

Good luck MC.

Thanks Russ, bye.

As he hung up and sat back down on his bed Marcus felt a rush of excitement go through his whole body. He had been out of the game for 6 years, and had made a great life for himself after moving on, but now he had the motivation and drive to return to his roots, and be the MC that everybody knew.


End file.
